The One That Matters
by NoIfsAndsOrButs
Summary: Shuichi and Eiri broke up. Yeah. Now Shuichi's performing his first concert after hiatus. Eiri's there. Lets see how he likes the new Shu. But all he wants is his Shuichi back. Ooc-ness. Yaoi. Don't like. Don't read. Some swearing.
1. Hey Everyone! We're BadLuck!

I'm baaaaack yay! Another day, another story! Well, I'm sick in bed so I just feel like writing...So yeah...Read & review! Nice things though! :D

First song fic

* * *

Shuichi stood at the edge of the curtain, watching his fans yell out their cheers of adoration. He smiled. At least some people liked him.

On the outside, Shuichi was as happy as happy can be. But on the inside however. On the inside, he was battling in a deep mindless battle with himself. Should he stay or should he just go.

Right now he was currently waiting for the rest of the band to get ready to start their concert. So far, it had been an exiting night...but a painful one also.

Eiri was there.

Why? Why would he be here?! He never came to my concerts before, but now he decides to come?! Shuichi screamed in his head.

You see...Eiri and Shu broke up quite sometime ago. It was after a fight about who knows what, and you know what Shuichi did? No. He did not start crying.

He stood up for himself.

HE was the one who finally said enough.

Eiri told him to get out. So he did. As soon as the author locked himself in his study, Shuichi packed his things and left.

**What?**

Eiri told him that he would never want Shu plenty of times and only now did Shuichi decide to do something.

That was 4 months ago.

Sure, Shu had seen him once or twice in that time period but not when he had something as important as a concert.

Pft, _Tohma_ probably dragged him here. Shu heard that they had something planed for tonight, whatever it was, but it had to be canceled because tonight was the concert that BadLuck came off of their hiatus. They had been on hiatus of 4 months as well. Actually, they went on hiatus the day after Shu broke up with Eiri. They decided to take a break so they can rest up and try messing around with songs for when they went to their first concert in the coming months. That was a bummer for Shu. He was hoping to have work take his mind off Eiri. *sigh* Oh we'll...

Shuichi stood in a place where no one could see him but he could see everyone. He saw Eiri , Mika Tatsua, and Tohma was backstage. Even Eiri's father.

Wow.

That was a surprise.

*sigh* they probably had nothing better to do.

"What's got you down, Shu?" Shuichi heard.

It was Hiro, his best friend.

"Shuichi just pointed through the audience to where Eiri was.

"Oh I see... Are you going to be okay?" Hiro asked.

"Totally Hiro, I'll be fine. I won't let it bother me. Trust me." Shuichi put on a smile.

"Well, okay. But make sure you tell me when I can do somethin' m'kay" Hiro said whil e ruffling Shuichi's jet black hair.

Oh wait.

I forgot to tell you. Shuichi sorta *cough* changed his looks some what. He died his hair black as sort to say 'I'm not a Pink ball of hyped up energy and messiness anymore.' And he doesn't wear skimpy clothes anymore. He changed to a T-Shirt with a little graphic or word on the front. For example: 'Sup' or 'Bro' (A/N: I don't own these, but I wish I could meet the people who did XD). He also usually wore a black leather jacket or jumper over it. He still wears skinny jeans though. He also wore a black fedora with tiny white stripes across it. It added to the affect.

'Hehe Eiri hasn't seen me in these clothes yet. I wonder how he'll react.'

"Ready to go on in 5"

This broke Shu out of his thoughts. He fixed his black hair and T-shirt and jacket. He met up with hero and they got ready to go on stage.

The lights started to "malfunction" and go out. That signaled BadLuck to get into position. They all stood in their spots.

Waiting...

Waiting...

"Are we all ready to have some fun tonight?!" Shu yelled into the mic. The crowd screamed in answer.

"All riiight! Lets do this thing!"

The first song kicked into gear.


	2. Dead! by My Chemical Romance

First song: Dead! by My Chemical Romance it's a good song... Look it up! :D

* * *

The lights flashed on. Eiri gasped. Their stood his- I'm mean ...Shuichi. With a totally different look. Holding a guitar.

Hiro taught him how to play and as it turns out, he was pretty amazing at it. Hiro also took up playing the drum set when they needed it. Other wise Suguru played it on his synth.

Shuichi had a smirk on his face.

'Hehe, just the reaction I was looking for' he thought while looking at the look on Eiri's face.

He started his guitar solo to signal the beginning of the song. Then Hiro joined on the drums halfway into the beginning.

And if your heart stops beating

I'll be here wondering

Did you get what you deserve?

The ending of your life

He wrote this song a few days after he broke up with Eiri.

And if you get to heaven

I'll be here waiting, babe

Did you get what you deserve?

The end, and if your life won't wait

Then your heart can't take this

After that verse, he looked right at Eiri. Hehe, he probably doesn't even know its about him.

Have you heard the news that you're dead?

No one ever had much nice to say

I think they never liked you anyway

Oh take me from the hospital bed

Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned

And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?

Oh, dead

This was actually quite fun. Hehe ...revenge...

Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish

You never fell in love

Did you get what you deserve?

The ending of your life

And if you get to heaven

I'll be here waiting, babe

Did you get what you deserve?

The end, and if your life won't wait

Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead?

No one ever had much nice to say

I think they never liked you anyway

Haha that was most likely true with Eiri.

Oh take me from the hospital bed

Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?

And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?

And in my honest observation

During this operation

Found a complication in your heart

So long

'Cause now you've got

(Now you've got), Suguru and Hiro echoed Shu.

Maybe just two weeks to live

**Is that the most that you can give?!**, He shouted in the microphone.

Now he started his guitar solo again looking at Eiri.

'Wow, the baka's pretty good.' Eiri thought. All he could think abot was Shuichi. He looked over at his dad. His father know- KNEW what Shuichi was like. You could see by the look on his face that even he was surprised by Shuichi's change.

One, two, one two three four!

La la la, la la

La la la la, la la

La la la la, la la la

Well come on

La la la, la la

La la la la, la la

La la la la, la la la

Oh motherfucker

If life ain't just a joke

Then why are we laughing?

If life ain't just a joke

Then why are we laughing?, they echoed each other then repeated.

If life ain't just a joke

Then why are we laughing?

If like ain't just a joke

Then why am I dead?

Dead!

Everyone was clapping and cheering for the 'new and improved' BadLuck. 'Actually, that was pretty fun' Shu thought with a big smile on his face, exited for the next song.

God, Eiri missed that smile...wait...what?


	3. Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars

Second Song: Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars...Luv this song! XD!

* * *

"How are we all doing tonight?!" Shuichi asked into the mic.

"Geez I'm so glad to be off hiatus. It was starting to get a little boring" Everyone around him laughed.

"That song you just heard was called Dead! I hope you liked it" as a response, the crowd cheered.

"Nice! So the next few songs are songs that I wrote a while ago but they haven't been released yet. ...hehe yeah ahh I found then shoved somewhereinmyolddufflebag but that's not important! I think I wrote them about...ahhhhh...4 months ago"

Eiri felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

"Ahh no wait it was about a year ago maybe. So yeah this next one is called Runaway Baby, hope you like it!"

With that he t-ed up the next song with a few simple notes in a catchy pattern.

Well, look at here, look at here

Ah, what do we have?

Another pretty thang ready for me to grab

Shuichi said that with a smirk on his face.

But little does she know

That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing

'Cause at the end of the night

It is her I'll be holding

I love you so, they all sang together.

That's what you'll say

You'll tell me

Baby, baby, please don't go away

But when I play, I never stay

To every girl that I meet here

This is what I say

Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby

Before I put my spell on you

You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling

'Cause everything you heard is true

Of course, he was being a beast on his guitar.

Your poor little heart will end up alone

'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone

So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby

Ah yeah

Well, let me think, let me think

Ah, what should I do?

So many eager young bunny's

That I'd like to pursue

Now even now they eating out

The palm of my hand

There's only one carrot

And they all gotta share it

He looked at Eiri and saw the regretful look on his face. Good. I think...

I love you so

That's what you'll say

You'll tell me

Baby, baby, please don't go away

But when I play, I never stay

To every girl that I meet here

This is what I say

Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby

Before I put my spell on you

You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling

'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone

'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone

So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby

See I ain't try to hurt you, baby, they all sang together.

No, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby, yup, yup

See I ain't try to hurt you, baby

No, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby

If you scared you better run

You better run, you better run, they echoed each other.

You better, you better, you better

Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby

Before I put my spell on you

You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling

'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone

'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone

So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby

And with those 4 notes the song was over. Everyone cheering.

"Haha, did you like it?" Shu asked the crowed. They all cheered of course.

"Haha that was sort of just a messin' around song. It didn't really mean anything." Shu saw relief flood Eiri's face...what?

"But I still like it! Haha! Alriiight next song!"


	4. Blackout by Breathe Carolina

Third song: Blackout by Breathe Carolina

* * *

He lights were turned down a notch and the next song began.

Cut up and I can't feel my hands

No need to chase

Can you relate?

Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?

And when you say "I'm not okay,"

I left my phone in the cab

Now you can't get me

I'm only getting started

I won't blackout

This time I've got nothing to waste

Let's go a little harder

I'm on fire

I won't blackout

I'm on my way

I'm only getting started

Shuichi was practically dancing around the stage.

'Not to bad moves' Eiri thought with a smirk.

And I can't see your face

Cigarette the wrong way

Inhale to the top of my lungs

I'll be dying for this

'heh I wonder who that sounds like' Shu thought looking at Eiri.

And when you say "I'm not okay,"

I left my phone in the cab

Now you can't get me

I'm only getting started

I won't blackout

This time I've got nothing to waste

Let's go a little harder

I'm on fire

I won't blackout

I'm on my way

Every time Shuichi sung 'I won't black out', the lights turned on and off with the beat like a strobe.

I'm only getting started

I won't blackout

This time I've got nothing to waste

Let's go a little harder

I'm on fire

I won't blackout

I'm on my way

I'm only getting started

This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

Going and going and going and going and go

Shuichi 'quietly yelled' this into the mic then repeated it.

This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

Going and going and going and going and go

I'm only getting started

I won't blackout

This time I've got nothing to waste

Let's go a little harder

I'm on fire

I won't blackout

I'm on my way

I'm only getting started

I won't blackout

This time I've got nothing to waste

Let's go a little harder

I'm on fire

I won't blackout

I'm on my way

I'm only getting started

This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

Going and going and going and going and go

I'm only getting started

This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

Going and going and going and going and go

I'm only getting started!

Everyone was cheering.


	5. It's Time by Imagine Dragons

Fourth Song: It's Time by Imagine Dragons...it's good! Look it up! XD

* * *

BadLuck sung many songs. Their fans loved it. Including Eiri.

'So I guess Shu took my advice and found out how to write better songs.' Eiri thought.

"Alriiiiight! This is awesome! I'm havin' fun what about you guys?" Shuichi said. Again, everyone cheered.

" next song I wrote a 1 or2 months ago. It's called It's Time. H

It's a little slower, but I think it's still a great song"

They started off clapping and stomping in a rhythm then pick to pick at his guitar...

So this is what you meant

When you said that you were spent

And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top

Don't look back

Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check

I don't ever want to let you down

I don't ever want to leave this town

Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

Eiri couldn't help but think that this was him and Eiri that Shuichi was talking about. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am

'What? What was that supposed to me- oh wait' Eiri thought back to their fight. Eiri remembers himself yelling at Shuichi sticking up for himself. He remembers telling Shuichi that maybe it he changed how he looked. Acted. Talked. Walked. Everything. If he changed everything about him, he slightly consider being friends with him. But who was he kidding? Friends? Pft HA that was a good one.

So this is where you fell

And I am left to sell

The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top

Don't look back

Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check

I don't ever want to let you down

I don't ever want to leave this town

Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely

This house doesn't burn down slowly

To ashes

To ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am

'I'm sorry, Shu. I'm so so sorry. For everything.' Eiri thought. At that moment, he silently declared to get Shuichi back one way or another. And he didn't care what other people thought...

Not at all.


	6. Home by Phillip Phillips

Fifth Song: Home by Phillip Phillips :3

* * *

"So, how was everyone's night, huh?! Well, I thought it was pretty amazing! Haha" Shuichi thought that this concert was a huge success.

"We'll, unfortunately, this next song is the last song of the night." Everybody awww-ed.

"But I'm guaranteed you'll like it! This is my newest song! Enjoy!" And with that, Shuichi grabbed his acoustic and started to play.

Hold on, to me as we go

As we roll down this unfamiliar road

And although this wave is stringing us along

Just know you're not alone

Cause I'm going to make this place your home

Eiri knew that Shuichi was singing about him. He couldn't help but smile at the words his angel was singing.

Settle down, it'll all be clear

Don't pay no mind to the demons

They fill you with fear

The trouble it might drag you down

If you get lost, you can always be found

Shuichi and Eiri locked gazes. Shichi smiled which in turn made Eiri smile.

Well that's something that you don't see everyday.

Just know you're not alone

Cause I'm going to make this place your home

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa

Settle down, it'll all be clear

Don't pay no mind to the demons

They fill you with fear

The trouble it might drag you down

If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone

Cause I'm going to make this place your home

Now it was just Eiri and Shuichi in the room. Shuichi really singing about them try again and Eiri accepting. Shuichi saying that he would always keep Eiri safe. That's what love really is. When you love, nothing else should matter. That's what Eiri was feeling now. He didn't care for anything but Shuichi.

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo[x4]

Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa[x4]

The song ended and Shu's ears were met with a roaring applause, but all he could see was Eiri.

"Thank you everyone! It's great to be back! Be safe and goodnight!" Shuichi walked off of the stage.


	7. The Only One

Wow I did this in one go. Well I had nothing better to do, yah know laying in bed and all. Sucks. Well last chapter yay! Hope you liked it! Read&Review!

* * *

Shuichi went into his dressing room and closed the door. He was still smiling. Eiri had smiled at him!

'Wait! You're supposed to be angry! But... But...I love him.'

"But I love you, Eiri." Shuichi said aloud.

"Even after what I did to you?"

Shuichi spun around in shock. What the? How did he get n here?

Eiri walked closer, looking for sings of rejection in Shu's face. There was none. Just surprise. Eiri walked up to Shuichi and wrapped his arms around his thin torso and rested his head against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Shuichi. So so sorry."

Shuichi wrapped his thin arms around him.

"It's okay. Don't worry. It's okay."

They just stood like that. Together. Holding each other.

"Move back in with me?" Eiri asked.

Shuichi looked at him in shock. "Wait wha-"

"Please." Eiri said. "I promise I'll be better. I swear on it Shu. I can't live without you." He looked Shuichi in the eye. "I love you, Shu."

Shuichi got tears in his eyes. "Really?"

"Of course"

And with that Eiri captured Shuichi's lips in a sweet passionate kiss. A kiss full of love and forgiveness. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck and kissed back like his life depended on it. Because it did. If he didn't have Eiri, he was afraid he would slowly waist away for good.

When they needed air, they both pulled back. Eiri smiled at him.

"I love you Shu. So much, it's crazy." He said

"I love you to Eiri. So much, I'm crazy." Shuichi laughed.

"We'll I wouldn't have it any other way."

Shuichi frowned. "What about Tohma and your father? What will they think when they find us back together?"

"I don't care what they think. The only important thing to me is you. You are the only thing that maters."

And with that, they shared another kiss.

"Let's go home."

"Okay"

Eiri grabbed Shu's hand and led him out the door...

"You're the only thing."

* * *

Yaaaaaay! Done! Sorry that last chapter sucked, but oh well! Haha R&R

Pleeeeeeeeas?!

Oh and one last thing...

Any requests...anything? If you tell me, I'll MOST LIKELY do it. Check my profile. Those are the things I watch and/or the most. Well see ya!

Fun Fact: Slenderman will only come out in the dark...unless you go into a forest and call his name...really really loudly. Go ahead. Do it. I dare you...


End file.
